New Year's Eve with Phoenix Wright
by Freust
Summary: It's almost the New Year at the Phoenix's Anything Agency. What's he up to today, though?


New Year's Eve

11:55 PM, December 31st.

Wright Anything Agency

Five minutes before New Year Phoenix Wright felt the need to excuse himself from the party for a moment. He headed towards the bathroom to freshen up.

"I wonder if my hair's OK? Is my suit straight? Ugh, I've never felt so nervous in my life."

He clutched tightly unto a certain item in his pocket. Today would turn out either very bad, and ruin his life even further. Or maybe he will finally manage to overcome his fears and succeed. Or maybe he would chicken out and pretend that this day never happened…

"No. I cannot afford to back out anymore. It's happening, and it's happening today."

He took in a deep breath and came out of the bathroom. And just in time, no less. The partygoers were all huddled up at the small TV watching the countdown before the New Year.

"Well, looks like I still have two minutes to man up. Damn it, why am I so nervous? I am Phoenix Wright for god's sake! I have put the worst of criminals behind bars, ran across burning bridges and seen things that some people don't see in their entire lives!"

"Wright, get over here." – said Edgeworth without looking at him. "I thought you're going to miss this."

Phoenix nodded to no one in particular and sat on the only remaining spot on the couch. He was now sitting next to Maya Fey, who was perkier than usual because of the festivities.

"Niiiiiiick! Look, they're getting that giant ball thingy up! Larry says that it's going to be all the way up there in a minute! Isn't it exciting?" – she clapped excitedly.

"Oh, uh, yeah! Of course it is, ha ha ha." – replied Phoenix absent mindedly.

"Hey pal! What's wrong, you're sweating bullets? – approached Gumshoe drink in hand. "Heh, that reminds me, we once caught this guy…" Gumshoe happily continued his story.

"Oh uh, nothing!" – hastily replied Phoenix striking his signature innocence pose, hand in his hair and grinning ear to ear.

"Gumshoe, you're _not _helping at all."

"Nick, shush! Thirty! Twenty-nine! Twenty-eight!" – counted down Maya and the rest of the guests.

"Oh uh, Twenty-seven and uh, twenty-six…" – quickly retaliated Phoenix thinking that it's best to start counting with the rest of the partygoers.

This continued until there was eleven seconds left before the New Year. At that very moment, time seemed to slow down, where every second seemed to represent an hour.

"It's now or never, as they say, Get rich or die tryin'. Only this is much, much worse."

"TEN!" – screamed everyone but Phoenix.

"Maya, I, uh, need to tell you something." – replied Phoenix trying to find the right words.

"Nick, can't that wait? I am busy counting here! NINE!" – replied Maya irritated because she was interrupted mid-countdown.

"I'm afraid not. Just hear me out for a second" – fumbled Phoenix, adrenaline pumping in his veins more than during a most intense turnabout.

"Hurry up then!" – exclaimed Maya.

"EIGHT!" – the crowd was getting louder each second.

"M-Maya Fey…" – began Phoenix.

Maya instantly tensed up, as he doesn't usually call her by her full name.

"FIVE!" – Phoenix felt his sight fading as he rapidly lost precious seconds.

"Just tell me already!" – replied Maya, almost yelling at poor Phoenix.

"FOUR!"

Pulling all of his inner strength together he continued.

"Maya Fey, will you- will you-"– stuttered Phoenix.

"WHAT?" – Maya barely could contain herself.

"THREE!" – the sound in the room was deafening.

"Maya Fey, will you go out for burgers with me?" – hastily replied Phoenix, the pressure too much to bear.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, that wasn't supposed to come out this way! Why do I feel as scared as if I was about to be tortured!"

"THAT'S ALL YOU WANTED TO TELL ME?" – Maya practically roared, and because it was so uncharacteristic, the room suddenly stopped counting and faced Maya and Phoenix.

The counter on the TV showed two seconds before the New Year.

"To hell with this. I came this far, I am not backing down"

Phoenix pulled out the small box from his pocket, opened it, kneeled down in one fluid motion and said:

"Maya Fey, will you marry me?"

The room was completely silent, bar the TV. As the last digit on the counter turned into a zero she replied:

"YES!"

Deciding that words speak louder than actions he grabbed her into his arms and dragged her into a deep kiss that seemed to last for hours. After around a minute of silence there was only one voice to break the silence.

"It's about damn time, Wright" – said Edgeworth while slowly clapping.

Soon the whole room joined in congratulating the new couple. All except Pearl who jumped around hand on her cheeks grinning wider than the Cheshire Cat, Trucy who was fumbling with her Magic Panties™ looking for a bouquet of flowers and some rose petals, and Apollo, who was blushing so hard Vera had to hold him up so he doesn't collapse.

"I love you, Nick" – whispered Maya in the sweetest voice Phoenix ever heard.

Kissing her on the forehead he replied.

"The feeling's mutual"

**That's all, folks! Thanks for reading.**

**I hope you liked it, I don't know if it's any good. I'm not good at writing fics, but I'm trying. Please tell me if you find anything wrong (or **_**Wright**_**) with this one-shot fic. Thanks **

**-Lord a.k.a. Freust**


End file.
